


Missing You.

by gayforthewindyboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Airplanes, Finished, M/M, Sadstuck, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayforthewindyboy/pseuds/gayforthewindyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider hasn't seen his best friend and lover since he left for college earlier that year. He decides to take a trip to John and gets on a plane that may or may not actually arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You.

Dave tapped his fingers against his lap, waiting for the plane to take off. All that was on his mind was getting back to his best bro, John. He stared out the window blankly, ignoring the other humans on the plane. He had his headphones in and music up, wanting the time to pass as quickly as it could. The plane started to take off, and he watched as the ground below him got smaller and smaller each passing minute.

He was on his way home.

\-----

John fluffed his hair with his fingers and straightened his shirt in front of his full length mirror. He had to look perfect. He shifted a little, eyeing himself before grabbing his shoes and sitting on his bed, lacing up the tattered sneakers. He grabbed a hoodie and rushed out of the door of his apartment, and down the stairs to the main level. He couldn't wait to get to the airport.

He was on his way to the airport.

\-----

Dave glanced at the time. He's been in the air for over an hour. He had maybe two hours, two and a half at most, left to go, if things were to continue to go alright. He stood up and made his way past his neighbor, needing to go take a bathroom break. He washed his hands when the turbulence hit, making him stumble back against the wall. Dave waited a few minutes for it to end before stepping carefully to his seat.

\-----

John was stuck in traffic, everyone was on their way home, or maybe even to the airport like himself. He glanced at the cars behind him, a line of white lines formed. He turned the radio on and sang along to the song that came on. He inched forward with his car, smiling and happy, knowing that Dave would be home again, in his arms, for the whole summer. He would be loved again.

\-----

Dave declined the offer of food and beverages from the flight attendant, choosing to watch the clouds pass. He noticed them getting a little darker the further they went, but he was sure it wouldn't affect anything. His thoughts turned to John again. His buck teeth, his smile, his laugh, his hair, his everything. Dave wanted nothing more to go back to his place and lay in bed with him, catching up on John's life, the things he's been doing, the life he's been living. Dave couldn't imagine a more perfect summer break.

\-----

John finally reached the airport, and he parked his car. He stepped out of the shiny black vehicle, swinging the keys around his finer. His smile never left his face, seemingly permanently happy. He knew it was because Dave was coming home. He wanted to meet him right now, he wanted Dave to arrive that instant, so they would have more time together. He wanted to run his fingers through the blonde locks and take the shades off the pale boys face. He wanted to study the freckles Dave despised so much before kissing his full lips.

\-----

Dave played through the sappy playlist he made for the times he was missing John, which was quite a lot. Not a day went by without John in his mind. The two boys skyped as much as they could, texted almost every minute they could spare, and their phone calls lasted for hours. Dave's blank face broke into a small smile as he remembered the promises John made to him. He promised to take Dave to dinner when he got home, to the lake where they first met, to anywhere that Dave's heart desired. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, allowing himself a short nap.

\-----

John sat on a bench and waited for the plane to arrive. The schedule was in his view, and he watched as the times of arrival changed, and the planes arrive. The one he was waiting for, however, still had another two hours to go. He left early, but he didn't mind. He was excited, and he wanted to be sure to be here when Dave arrived, suitcase full. He thought back to the times when he visited Dave. Dave always made him happy when he was there. He always hugged the shorter boy, making sure that every moment was filled with good times. There was never a bad time when John and Dave were together. He couldn't remember a time when it wasn't them against the world.

\-----

Dave's eyes flashed open, the flight attendant asking him if he was okay. He nodded. biting his lip a little. The nightmare was too realistic for him, too real. He didn't like it. Dave sat up straight, and texted John, wanting to talk to him. _Hey, babe. How are you? Not too long before I get to see you. I miss you._

**_Message failed to send._ **

He tried again.

**_Message failed to send._ **

Dave frowned before pocketing his phone, turning his attention to outside of the window. They clouds were dark, like it was going to storm. He shivered a little, knowing it was just a coincidence.

\-----

John's eyes flashed to the screen, the flights time that he was watching changed. There was a 15 minute delay. It wasn't to bad, John thought. Only 15 minutes. He could wait that much longer. And he could. He'd wait forever if he had to.

\-----

"This is your Captain speaking. It seems as if we have encountered a surprise storm. We'll arrive a bit later than planned." Dave closed his eyes again, still tired. The jet lag when he arrived home was going to be killer.

\-----

John waited impatiently, the time of delay getting longer and longer. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. What was going on? Was there a storm? He hoped with all his heart that they would get home safely. He knew that they would, though. Dave promised him a big surprise when he got home.

\-----

Dave messed around with the tiny box in his pocket, looking around the plane warily. The storm was worsening, and he didn't like it one bit. He was starting to get a little scared, the turbulence jerking the plane around like a rag doll.

\-----

John sighed after a while, standing up and going to the bathroom. His phone never left his hand, hoping for a text from his beloved.

\-----

The oxygen masks fell from above, and everyone was screaming. Dave buckled himself in, holding the mask to his face, pleading that they would be okay. He could feel the plane nose diving. He was no longer scared. He was terrified.

\-----

John washed his hands before picking up his phone, checking the text that buzzed in moments before. He smiled as he saw who it was from, and opened it. _John, babe. I love you. I love you so fucking much. Don't forget that, yea? The plane.. The plane is falling, I don't know how well things are going to go from here. 1 minute ago._

Anyone within a 50 feet radius could hear John's scream of despair.

\-----

John ran out of the bathroom, phone in hand, glancing at the time board. The time for Dave's arrival was unknown.

_I love you too, I love you so much. -7 minutes ago._

_Babe. -5 minutes ago._

_Babe, please answer me. -5 minutes ago._

_You gotta be alright. -4 minutes ago._

_Dave? Dave, please.. Please answer. -3 minutes ago_

_This can't be happening. Dave, answer, Please. -2 minutes ago_

_Oh mt gos Dabe fucjikng strider yku beter fucjing answert me. -1 minute ago_

Dave wasn't responding, and John was crying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of being sad and JohnDave feels.


End file.
